Caetlyn Sister of Aragorn
by Drkangel16
Summary: First fanfiction don't hate. Two character info pics one is the armor the other is the weapon which is also the cover pic since i cant get them in the character info chapter. This is a LOTR story with my O/C who is Aragorn's sister.
1. Chapter 1 character info

*I do not own anything to do with tolkien's work or own any pics they will be borrowed from friends, family, or ones from google that kind of match what im thinking that will be used for reference, i just own my o/cs Caetlyn and Kecet and any other I come up with.*

Name: Caetlyn Parents: Arathorn and Gilraen; adoptive parents Celeborn and Galadriel Siblings: Aragorn(brother, 2 years older)  
Race: Peredhil(half-elf) due to bloodline is/will be explained in story Armor: something like the pic, but made of mithril, black, blue with a faded white tree of Gondor, fingerless gloves (like the one Aragorn wears in the movies), silver armbands, lothlorien arm guards, black mithril leggings and knee high black boots. (Was Kecet's armor before her fall.)

Weapons: Bow and arrows, sword, daggers, Dae and Silme (pic is of Elektra's Sais, instead of the gold wraps on them they'd be black mithril and the centers would have the white tree of Minas tirith etched on them with an etching of the Ring of Barahir encircling them. Their names are etched along both sides of the blades. We're Kecet's before her fall.)

Love interest: Legolas Personality: caring, very protective of those she cares about, stubborn, smart, headstrong, can have quite the temper and attitude. Extremely loyal.

Caetlyn never had the chance to meet her father Arathorn due to Gilraen being pregnant with her when he died. She was born in Rivendell, where she spent the first 2 years of her life before her mother decided to take her to Lothlorien where Celeborn and Galadriel raised her as their own daughter. Gilraen thought it would be best to have her children separated from each other because the only known heir was Aragorn, in the effort to protect her daughter and keep her unknown from all evil in MiddleEarth, to keep her from being hunted as she knew her son would be. Caetlyn has no interest in taking up the throne in Gondor for she believes that is Aragorn's destiny and his alone. She and Aragorn do know of each other and even though they haven't had much time together the have an unbreakable brother/sister bond. Her existence was revealed to Sauron when she accompanied Gandalf, Bilbo and the Dwarves to reclaim Erebor during which she also gained the unwanted attention of Thranduil, who tried to force her into marriage believing he could use her to claim Gondor. Caetlyn was given the name Astar by the elves, which means faith and loyalty in Quenya Elvish, as a compliment to her brother who was given the name Estel (hope,trust, steady purpose). She to has a Ring of Barahir except instead of green stones hers has light turquoise blue.

~thoughts~ ¤memories¤

*Anything else will be added later*


	2. Chapter 2 Beginning

~Darkness, evil, death..that's all that has been in my dreams as of late since Lady Galadriel confirmed the one Ring had been found. The bane of my family in the hands of a young hobbit. The thought of the Ring makes my Numenorean blood boil. Some would say I have been blessed by the Valar others like myself would say I have been cursed. I am the first female heir born in the line of kings since Kecet, Isildur's forgotten sister; forgotten because she had fallen for Sauron and betrayed her family. Like Kecet, the elven blood of Elros from whom we are descended is prominent enough to make me appear elven in lineage. This is what some say is a gift, the curse is that I seem to be exactly like her. Looks, skills, mannerisms, even attitude, i fear that I may succomb to the same darkness she did in life, to fall for Sauron and betray my brother. It is just as Aragorn fears he will show the same weakness Isildur did so long ago with the Ring.~ "My lady, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel request your presence.", said a voice interrupting me from my thoughts, a voice I've known since childhood, since my mother, Gilraen, brought me here to protect me. "Hmm, I thought as much, thank you Haldir." He nodded and left my room. ~It's time then.~ I thought, ~Time to be reunited with my brother, to face our fears together.~ You see I was a part of the dwarves quest to reclaim Erebor, something my adoptive mother, the Lady Galadriel did not approve of, that was before knowing of Sauron's involvement. Aragorn was thought to be an only child, hence why I was kept secret and hidden in Lothlorien. I defied her wishes to stay uninvolved, I was curious, curious about the dwarves and Smaug, curious as to why Gandalf had so much faith in one little hobbit, my curiosity revealed me to Sauron. As I walked to the center of Caras Galadhon, where I knew they'd be, I recalled a memory from that time. ¤Gandalf walked the path towards me, a serious yet worried look on his face. "What troubles you mithrandir?", I asked him. He looked at me for a moment before responding, "I am going to help the dwarves reclaim Erebor from the dragon Smaug, and yet I need a burglar, I have a certain hobbit in mind who will need some convincing." "Erebor? Smaug? Do you think that wise Gandalf especially with one so small as a hobbit?", I had questioned. "My dear Caetlyn, Hobbits are remarkable creatures, there is much more to them than you can see. Perhaps you should join us as well, I believe an adventure like this would do you some good."¤ I smiled at the memory, yes it was dangerous but it had done me some good, after I returned I was appointed a Captain of the Galadhrim, as well as more freedom but still kept a secret to everyone outside of our realm, kept from my brother. As I approached I saw them standing together with their heads bowed, foreheads touching, holding hands and whispering, I knew they'd be worried, just not that worried. "You wished to me Adar, Naneth?" "Yes Astar, as you know the One Ring has been found, your fate as well as that of Middle - Earth is bound to the Ring", Galadriel began,"You will travel to Imladris and take a seat at the Council of Elrond as a representative of Lothlorien." "Your time has come child," Celeborn said as he handed me a pair of beautifully crafted Elven sais, " These are Dae and Silme, Shadow and Starlight, they served Kecet well until her fall to the darkness in her heart, as did her armor, wear it proudly and may it serve you well." I was in awe at the weapons and armor presented to me be but also wary because they had once belonged to my disgraced ancestor, Galadriel seeming to know what I was feeling spoke to me, ~You may share the same blood Astar but you are not her, you will not fall to the same darkness.~ ~How do you know for sure that I will not my lady?~ She just gave me her all knowing smile before speaking, "It is time for you to prepare for your journey, may the Valar protect you my child." With that they left me standing there thinking over everything before I to left and headed for my room to prepare all the while wondering if I'm strong enough to resist the darkness Kecet fell to. As soon as I was packed, which wasn't much, just my weapons, some Lembas and water I went to the stables to retrieve my horse Melynas. My friend through the many dangers I have faced and according to Gandalf the daughter of Shadowfax lord of all horses, a perfect companion for me. "It is time Melynas, time to see what fate has in store for us. Noro Lim, Melynas, Noro Lim." With that we headed to Imladris.

*Adar-Father, Naneth-Mother*


End file.
